Kingdom Hearts IV/Transcript
Prologue (previously from Kingdom Hearts III Where Sora Battles Xehanort, Sora Vanishes from Destiny Islands into Yozora) Sora: At Least...I'm all Here. Heeey! Is Anyone out there? Hellooo! Yozora: Hey, Hey. Sora: Who's That? Yozora: Where are You? Sora: Over Here! (Sora Hurries to Yozora) Sora: Hey Aren't You- Yozora: You Know Me? Sora: Yeah, You're Yozora, Right? Yozora: How Do You Know That, Who Are You? Sora: I'm Sora and Actually...There's Something I Have to Ask You- Yozora: You're Sora? Sora: Huh? Who Know who I am? Yozora: Sure, I've Heard of You. Sora: If You're Here, then this Can't be the real world can it? But Wait, that girl she told me about you, Maybe You're Real After All. Yozora: Are You Done, No This Isn't a Real World and i'm here, but this isn't what i really look like, How Do You Recongize Me as Yozora? Sora: Huh? Yozora: Why are you Using Sora's Name? Sora: Because I'am...Sora. Yozora: If You are who you say and it was fate the brought us here, Then My Path is Clear. Sora: What? (The Fate Teleport Yozora and Sora into the City) Sora: Hey! Wait! Yozora: I Accidentally wandered into this place and went through some trials, then I Was Told to "Save Sora" Sora: Huh?! Then What's with the Weapon? Yozora: Time to End this. (The Keyblade Rookie Stops Yozora from Fighting Sora) Sora: What That? Who are You? The Keyblade Rookie wrote: I'm the Keyblade Rookie. Sora: What's the Matter you Don't Say anything and Are you a Keyblade Rookie? The Keyblade Rookie: (Noods his Head) Sora: Well Thanks for Stopping Yozora, Listen I Need Your Help if you can help me get to Kairi you'll be able to live to Destiny Islands or The Land of Departure. The Keyblade Rookie wrote: Who's Kairi? Sora: Kairi, You Know My Girlfriend i was vanished from Destiny Islands into the Unknown City. The Keyblade Rookie wrote: Yep, I Would Happy to Help. Sora: Thanks, So Any Ideas how do I get to Kairi and Riku? A Galaxy Far Far Away: Part 1 (A Galaxy Far Far Away Part 1: A New Hope) Sora: Where are We? The Keyblade Rookie: (Looks like I Don't Know) Sora: Hey Look Up There. The Keyblade Rookie Wrote: What? Sora: The Ship Crashed Come One Let's Check it Out. (Sora and the Keyblade Rookie Rush to the Escape Pod) Sora: Hey! (Knocks on The Pod) You Okay You're Alive? R2-D2: (Beeps) Sora: Well Hello There, What's Your Name? R2-D2: (Beeps) C-3PO: This is R2-D2 and I'm C-3PO. Sora: Well Name is Sora and this is my Silent Partner. The Keyblade Rookie (Waves its Hand Saying "Hi") C-3PO: The Keyblade Rookie? Sora: Yeah, It's Gonna Help Me to Do Anything. C-3PO: Like What, The Empire is After Us. Sora: The Empire? C-3PO: Yes, If You Help Me and R2-D2 Escort Us to the Rebellion I'm Sure You'll Be Award. Sora: Okay. (Cut into the Homestead where Luke Approaches) Aunt Breu: Luke? Luke? Luke Tell Your Uncle if he gets a translator speak bocce. Luke Skywalker: Doesn't Look Like a Choice but I'll tell them. Sora: This is Droids, Your Master Awaits. C-3PO: Thanks but this doesn't look like a rebel. Sora: I'll Find The Empire the hold them off. (Cut into Luke Skywalker Being attacked tusken raiders) Sora: Oh My Goodness What are Those? The Keyblade Rookie Wrote: Those are the Tusken Raiders and Their Attacking Luke. Sora: Come On We Gotta Help Him! (Sora and Battles the Tusken Raiders) Sora: Hey, You're Okay, You're Alive? Luke Skywalker: Yep I'm Okay and Alive. Who are You? Sora: My Name is Sora and You Must Me Luke. Luke Skywalker: How Did You Know My Name? Sora: Cause Them I Took The Droids to the Homestead, I Hear You're Name which will keep The Droids Save. Luke Skywalker: Yep, I Keep Them Safe but R2-D2 Ran Off and I'm Looking for a Jedi Name "Obi Wan Kenobi" Ben Kenobi: He's Me. Sora: Is That a Jedi? Ben Kenobi: Yep, Let's Leave Before Sand People Come Back. Luke Skywalker: Sora Do You Know This Guy? Sora: This is the Keyblade Rookie. Luke Skywalker: A Keyblade? Sora: Yeah I'll Show You (shows a Keyblade) Luke Skywalker: Nice. (at Ben's Hut) Sora: What are We Doing Here? Luke Skywalker: Fixing C-3PO, and Ben You're Fought the Clone Wars? Ben Kenobi: Yes, I Was Once a Jedi Knight Same as your Father, Your Father Want you to Have this When You're Old Enough, But You're Uncle Won't Allow It. Luke Skywalker: What is It? Ben Kenobi: You're Father's Lightsaber, A Weapon of a Jedi Knight Anakin's Weapon. R2-D2: (Beeps) Hologram Leia: General Kenobi, Years Ago You Serve My Father in the Clone Wars now he begs you to stop against the Empire, My Ship is Falling Under Attack you must seek this droid safe Help Me Obi Wan Kenobi You're My Only Hope. Sora: What was That All About? Luke Skywalker: That was the Princess and The Empire Must of Captured Her. Sora: Sounds Like She Needs my Help. Luke Skywalker: Sora Wait Up! (cut into Sora and Keyblade Rookie Riding on their ship to the Death Star) Stormtrooper 1: Hey You This a Restricted Area! Stormtrooper 2: What are you Doing Here? Sora: Look Rebels! (Takes 2 Stormtroopers Head and Bash them Together) That was Funny. Stormstrooper 3: Hey You, Stop! Sora: Come and Get Us! Stormtrooper 4: That Things's Not a Jedi, Is It? Sora: You're Right I'm the Keyblade Wielder. Stormtrooper 4: It's the Keyblade Wielder! (cuts into Grand Moff Tarken and Darth Vader's Meeting) Imperial Officer 1: Our Scouts Reach Dantooine, They Found the Remains of the Rebel Base but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time, They Are Now Conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems. Grand Moff Tarkin: She Lied, She Lied to Us. Darth Vader: I Told You she would never consciously betray the rebellion. Imperial Officer 2: My Lord, Their The Keyblade Wielders Coming for the Princess I Think the Rebels Must of Sent Them to Rescue Her. Darth Vader: Leave Them to Me I'll Deal with Those Keyblade Wielders Myself. (cuts into Sora and Keyblade Rookie's Search for Leia) Sora: Buddy, Are You Searching Something? Because The Princess is Got to Be Around Her Somewhere. Darth Vader: (force Chokes Sora and the Keyblade Rookie) Sora: What's Happening? This Isn't What We're Expecting. Darth Vader: So You're The Keyblade Wielders Identify Yourselves. Sora: My Name is Sora, This is the Keyblade Rookie And You Must Be Darth Vader. Darth Vader: You Got That Right Is was For Told The Empire Didn't Expect The Keyblade Wielders Exist. Sora: Well Jedi we're About to be Exist. Darth Vader: The Empire Will Show You Mercy if You Would Tell Me where the Death Star Plans are. Sora: We Don't Even Know What You're Saying. Darth Vader: Prehaps the Princess will Confess But You Won't. Sora: If It's Duel You Want You'll Be Asking for It. Darth Vader: Prehaps I Was. (after Sora and The Keyblade Rookie Battles Darth Vader) Sora: You're Not Planning to Kill Us are You? Darth Vader: No, You Would be Better to Surrender. Sora: Ben! Ben Kenobi: Go Sora, I'll Hold Him Off. Darth Vader: I've Been Waiting for You Obi Wan We Meet Again at Last the Circle is Now Complete, When I Left You I Was Once Again Now I'm the Master. Ben Kenobi: Planning of Master Evil, Darth? (cuts into Sora Meeting Luke, Leia, Han and Chewbacca in the Hanger) Sora: Luke! Luke Skywalker: Sora, Where were you going like a Thousand Miles a Day. Sora: We Weren't We Tried our Best to Rescue the Princess and Darth Vader Confronted Us. Leia: I'm Okay Sora and You Ever You Are. Sora: How Did You Know My Name? Leia: Luke Told Us You're With Him and Ben Kenobi. C-3PO: Come On R2 We're Going. Darth Vader: (finishes of Ben Kenobi) Luke Skywalker: No! Han Solo: Come On! Leia: Luke It's To Late! Sora: Let's Get Out of Here! (cuts into Sora, Luke, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2 and C-3PO in the Falcon) Sora: You Okay? Luke Skywalker: Yeah, I Missed Ben. Sora: Don't Worry The Force will Always be with You. (enters Yavin 4) Rebel General: Who are You Guys? Sora: My Name is Sora and I was Fighting Stormtroopers to Rescue the Princess. Rebel General: Alright Then. Sora: Thanks. Luke Skywalker: You Ready for This? Sora: Yeah I'm Ready. (cuts into Death Star) Darth Vader: This Will Be a Long Day to Remember It Has Seen the End of Kenobi It Will Soon See the End of the Rebellion. Xigbar: It will also seek the End of Sora. Darth Vader: Who are You? Xigbar: The Name is Xigbar I've Under Estimate Him during the Keyblade War. Darth Vader: So Xigbar, You We're Against Sora, I'm Against the Rebellion now Sora is Under Protecting of the Rebellion, You're with The Empire. Xigbar: I Guess I'am. Imperial Officer 2: Sir, Incoming Fighters! Darth Vader: We Have to Destroy Ship to Ship get the Crew to Their Fighters. (cuts into Sora, Rookie and Luke Fighting the Death Star) Sora: Enemy Fighters are on to Us! Darth Vader: Stay in a Attack formation. Sora: Luke We Got to Some Trouble Behind our Backs, Darth Vader: I Have You Now, What? Han Solo: Ya-who! Darth Vader's Tie Fighter spins) Han Solo: You're All Clear Kid Now Blow This Thing and Go Home! Luke Skywalker: Here We Go! (The Death Star Explodes) Han Solo: Great Shot Kid That's One in a Million! Sora: We Did It Luke! (cuts into the Throne Room) Leia Organa: Congratulations Sora. Sora: Thanks Leia. A Galaxy Far Far Away: Part 2 (A Galaxy Far Far Away Part 2: The Empire Strikes Back) Sora: Well This is Cold. Luke Skywalker: Yeah, This is Hoth Sora: Luke, Look Out! The Wampa: (Roars) Sora: Back Off! (Battles the The Wampa) Luke Skywalker: Go Get Him Sora! Han Solo: Luke, You Alright? Luke Skywalker: Yeah, Sora: The Rookie and I Defend Luke from the Wampa Han Solo: The Wampa is that what it was? Rebel Soldier: We Spotted Walkers The Keyblade Wrote: Imperial Walkers?! Rebel Soldier: Yes Sir, Imperial Walkers! Sora: What are We Waiting for Let's Get Into Our Speeders! (After The Battle of Hoth) Luke Skywalker: Sora Keyblade Rookie, Come With Us. Sora: Where are We Going? Luke Skywalker: We're Going to Dagobah, System? Sora: We Are? Luke Skywalker: Yes Sora. The Keyblade Rookie Wrote: What About The Others. Luke Skywalker: We Not Regrouping with the Others, Just Dagobah. (cuts into Dagobah) Sora: Well This is a Messy Planet Any Ideas Where Yoda is? Luke Skywalker: Follow Me. Yoda: Hey You, I'm Wondering Why are You Here? Sora: Who This Guy? Luke Skywalker: I Don't Know But I Think it Must Be Yoda. Yoda: Yoda? The Keyblade Rookie Wrote: That Must Be Yoda. Luke Skywalker: We Came to Dagobah to be Trained as a Jedi. Yoda: Jedi Master, I Can Help You Make That Happen and who are these 2? Sora: My Name is Sora and You Must be Yoda. Yoda: I'am Yoda. (after Yoda Helps Luke Skywalker Trained him to Be a Jedi) The Keyblade Rookie Wrote: Luke! Sora! Your Friends are Captured by Darth Vader! Luke Skywalker: Oh My Goodness Where are They? The Keyblade Rookie Wrote: Bespin! Sora: Well This is a Bad Idea. Yoda: The Force I Will (Uses the Force on X-Wing) Ben Kenobi: Luke, Be Careful You too Sora. Luke Skywalker: We Must Get to Leia and Han. (Cuts Into Bespin) Darth Vader: The Force is With You Skywalker, But You're Not a Jedi Yet. Sora: Vader, Where is Han? Darth Vader: He's Frozen in Carbonite and Boba Fett is Bringing him to Jabba. Luke Skywalker: We'll See About That! (after Sora, Luke Skywalker and the Keyblade Rookie Fights Darth Vader) Darth Vader: Obi Wan Never Told You About Your Father. Luke Skywalker: He Told Me Enough if Only You Killed Him. Darth Vader: No, I'am your Father. Sora: What!? Luke Skywalker: No No, It's Not True That's Impossible! Darth Vader: Search Your Feelings Who Know it to be True! Luke Skywalker: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! No! Sora: I'm Not Happy About This! (cuts into Leia, Lando and Chewbacca Rescue Sora, The Keyblade Rookie and Luke Skywalker) Lando: Okay Buddies. Sora: Yeah. Lando: Who are You? Sora: My Name is Sora, I Heard Han is Captured by Boba Fett. Leia: He's Right There Gonna Help Us Rescue Han Solo. A Galaxy Far Far Away: Part 3 (A Galaxy Far Far Away Part 3: Return of the Jedi) Luke Skywalker: Alright, Sora and Rookie We're Going to Rescue Han Solo, But Jabba has Captured Chewbacca and Leia including 3PO and R2 so Be Careful. Sora: I'm On It. The Keyblade Rookie: You Got It. (cuts into Jabba's Palace) Jabba the Hutt: (Who are You?) Sora: My Name is Sora and I'm Gonna Have to Ask you to Bring Han and Chewbacca to Us. Jabba the Hutt: (I Don't Listen to You and The Jedi Knight or the Keyblade Wielders I Shall Enjoy Watch you 3 Die) Sora: Are You Threatening Us? (Sora, Luke, The Rookie and Gamorrean Guard Fell into a Rancor Pit) C-3PO: Oh No The Rancor! Sora: What Does the Rancor Look Like? The Rancor: (Roaring) Luke Skywalker: It Looks Like That! The Keyblade Rookie: (Shows Sora and Luke an Idea how to Escape the Rancor Pit) Luke Skywalker: Good Thinking Rookie, We Need to Distract the Rancor and Fast. Sora: How?! Luke Skywalker: If the Rancor Eats that Comorrean Guard our change is to Sneak Pass the Rancor and Kill It with that Iron Door. Sora: Right? The Rancor: (Eats the Gamorrean Guard) Sora: Hey You!, Come and Get Us! The Rancor: (Roaring) The Keyblade Rookie: (Blasts the Panel of the Iron Door) (The Iron Door Crushes The Rancor) Luke Skywalker: Well That Was Easy. Sora: High Five. Luke Skywalker: Now is Not the Time Sora: Luke Duck! (Hits Jabba's Henchmen) (Luke, Sora and The Keyblade Rookie Clears away of Jabba's Guards) Boba Fett: Going Somewhere? Luke: Yeah. Sora: You Must Be Boba Fett who Frozen Han at Bespin. Boba Fett: You've Gone to Far Keyblade Wielder and Jedi You've Killed his Rancor and Now You're Dealing with Me. Sora: Oh Yeah! (Luke, Sora and The Keyblade Rookie Battles Boba Fett) Sora: Boba Fett is Down Let's Rescue Leia, Han and Chewbacca. Han: Where's Leia? Leia Organa: I'm Here. Sora: Let Them Go Jabba! Jabba the Hutt: (You Think You Can Deal with Me After You Took Down Boba Fett and Bounty Hunters?) (Sora, Luke and The Keyblade Rookie Battles Jabba the Hutt) Luke Skywalker: Han, It's Great to See You. Han Solo: You Too. Chewbacca: (Roars) Sora: Come On Guys, Let's Get Out Here. The Keyblade Rookie: (Plants a Bomb in Jabba's Palace) (Jabba's Palace Explodes) Sora: So Luke are We Going to Dagobah System? Luke Skywalker: That's Right Sora, We are Going to Dagobah to Finish some Jedi Training. Sora: Here we Go (Cuts into Dagobah) Luke Skywalker: Yoda, I Must Know is Darth Vader my Father? Darth Vader: Your Father is... Sora: I Don't Understand I've Been Confronted at the Death Star Was your Father? Luke Skywalker: Yeah. Ben Kenobi: You Will Always be with You. Luke Skywalker: Obi-Wan, Why Did You Tell Us? You Told Us Vader Betrayed and Murder My Father? Ben Kenobi: You Father, he was seduced by the Dark Side of Anakin Skywalker and Became Darth Vader with Twisted and Evil, Sora: Wait, Your Father's Name is Anakin? Luke Skywalker: Yeah. Ben Kenobi: You Have a Twin Sister. Luke Skywalker: Leia is My Sister? (cuts into Endor) Sora: What Do We Need to Do to Tell Vader that he has Leia as his Daughter? Luke Skywalker: This isn't a Good Time Yet we Got to Take Down Speeders (after Sora, Leia and Luke Take Down the Speeders) Han Solo: Where's Leia? Luke Skywalker: What She Didn't Come Back. Sora: We Got to Find Her. The Keyblade Rookie Wrote: Agree. Chewbacca: (Picks Up a dead Animal to Trap them by Accident) Han Solo: Great Chewie! Sora: We're Tangled Up on a Net. Luke Skywalker: Han Can You Reach My Lightsaber? Han Solo: Okay. R2-D2: (Cuts the Net to Release Them) (Sora, Luke, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2 and the Rookie Gets Surrowed by Ewoks) (cuts into Ewok Village) Luke: C-3PO Tell the Ewoks to Release Them. C-3PO's Bachee: Release Them. (The Ewoks Release Sora, Luke, Han and R2-D2) Luke Skywalker: Sora, Rookie Come On. Sora: What's Going On? Luke Skywalker: We Must Confront Vader. Leia: Luke, Sora What's the Matter? Luke Skywalker: Leia, Do You Remember You Mother, Your Real Mother? Leia: Just a Little Bit, She Died when I Was Very Young, Why are you Asking Me This? Luke Skywalker: I Have no Memory About my Mother. Leia: What's Troubling You? Sora: Vader is Here We Gotta Go. Luke Skywalker: We Have to Face Them. Leia: Why? Luke Skywalker: He's My Father. Leia: You're Father? Luke Skywalker: My Father Has It, I Have It, My Sister Has It. Leia: What? Sora: I Believe Luke Means You. Leia: I Don't Belive This. Han: Leia, What's Going On? Leia: Sora Knows That I'm Luke's Sister. Han: Really? Sora: It's True Luke and I Must Go. (cuts into where Darth Vader Meeks Luke, Sora and The Rookie) Sora: Vader, you're supposed to be Luke's father! Darth Vader: I am. It is between me and my son. Luke Skywalker: He's right. But if we don't take down the emperor, he'll spread his influence throughout the galaxy. Sora: Well, we've come this far, we can't just back down, now! Darth Vader: We're Gonna Destroy the Emperor as Father and Son and 2 Friends. Sora: I Was Hoping It Would Happen. (cuts into Death Star II) Emperor Palpatine: Welcome Young Skywalker and Keyblade Wielders, I'm Looking Forward to Completing Your Training and Time You'll Call Me Master. Luke Skywalker: You're Graving Mistake You Won't Convert us as your did my Father. Darth Vader: It is Pointless to Resist My Son. Emperor Palpatine: You're Friends are Walking into a Trap as if Your Rebel Fleet. Sora: You're the One Who Made Luke's Father turn to the Dark Side! Emperor Palpatine: Yes, Everything that has transpired has done more my Design you like your Father are Now Mine. Sora: You Will Die! (Sora, Luke and The Keyblade Rookie Battles Emperor Palpatine) Emperor Palpatine: If You Haven't Been Turned You'll be Destroyed! (force Lightens Sora, Luke and The Rookie) Luke: Father, Please Help Us! (Darth Vader Throws Emperor Palpatine into the Death Star Core) Sora: Did Your Father Just... Luke Skywalker: Yeah He Saved Us! Darth Vader: Luke, Help Me Take This Mask Off. (Luke Skywalker Tacks Off Darth Vader's Mask) Anakin Skywalker: Now Go with your Friends My Son, Leave Me. Luke Skywalker: No, We Got to Save Us. Anakin Skywalker: You Already Have Luke, You We're Right About Me Tell Your Sister We We're Right. Luke Skywalker: Father, We Won't Leave You. Sora: Let's Bring Your Father to his Funeral on Endor. The Keyblade Rookie Wrote: Agree. (cuts into The Death Star's Core) Wedge: There it Is. Lando: Alright, Wedge Go for Power on the North Tower. Wedge: Cody Gold Leader I'm Ready on My Way Out. (The Second Death Star Explodes) (cut into Anakin Skywalker's Funeral) Sora: Luke, I'm Sorry for the Loss of Your Father. Luke Skywalker: Thanks Sora, What About You Do You Have a Mother and Father? Sora: Yeah, Ever Sense I Was a Kid I Left to go to Destiny Islands. Luke Skywalker: Why Did You Leave? Sora: I Was Gonna be trained as a Keyblade Master Like, Terra, Aqua and Ventus. Luke Skywalker: Who are they? Sora: The Keyblade Guardians. Luke Skywalker: Sora, The Rebellion would Like to Thank You for Defeating the Empire you too Rookie. The Keyblade Rookie Wrote: Thanks. (Sora Joins the Celebration with Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Lando C-3PO and R2-D2) Todayland (Meet the Robinsons) (Todayland: Meet the Robinsons) Sora: This is a Nice Day is isn't Keyblade Rookie? The Keyblade Rookie: (Noods his Head, but taps Sora's Shoulder and Pointing at The Time Machine Crashing) Sora: Whoa! That is one Big Crash Let's Go Make Sure There Okay. (Sora and the Keyblade Rookie Rushes into The Damage Time Machine) Sora: Hey You, You Okay? Lewis Robinson: Yeah, I'm Alright Who are You? Sora: My Name is Sora and this is my new Pal The Keyblade Rookie, We Just Wanna Know What's Going On. Wilbur Robinson: I'll Tell You What's Going on, Lewis Broke the Time Machine so he has to Fix It. Sora: Who's That? Lewis Robinson: This is Wilbur, He Brought me from the Past. Wilbur Robinson: Lewis, If My Family Finds Out I Brought you from the Past They'll bury alive and dance in my Grave. Sora: Whoa Whoa, Let's Not Talking burying someone alive and dance in your grave. Lewis Robinson: So Sora, Any Ideas how to fixed the Time Machines? Sora: Don't Worry Kid, I Have a Keyblade which will help you fix the Time Machine. Lewis Robinson: What about Wilbur? Wilbur Robinson: That is an Excellent Question. Lewis Robinson: Hey Where are You Going? Wilbur Robinson: Another Excellent Question. Lewis Robinson: I Just Wanna Sit Here. Wilbur Robinson: Stay. Lewis Robinson: But. Sora: Take is Easy Lewis, We're Gonna Fixed the Time Machine and You and I Can Explore Wilbur's Yard. Lewis Robinson: Alright. (After Sora, Lewis Robinson and the Keyblade Rookie Fixed the Time Machine) Lewis Robinson: Thanks Sora, I Think You and I Can Get Along Very Long. Sora: I'm Sure I Will. (Sora, Lewis Robinson and The Keyblade Rookie wanders off Wilbur's Yard) Lewis Robinson: Well This is a Wonderful Yard. Sora: It Sure is. Franny: Boys Dinner Time. Sora: I Recognize Dinner Time. Lewis Robinson: What do you Mean? Sora: When I Was a Little Boy, I Left My Mother and Father to Become a Keyblade Wielder. Wilbur Robinson: There you Are Lewis I Told you to Stay in the Garage. Lewis Robinson: I Did We Went Exploring your Yard and Met Your Family. Wilbur Robinson: You've Met my Family? Sora: Yes, Now it's Time for Dinner. (cuts into Lewis,Sora and the Robinson Family in Table) Carl: Laddies and Gentlemen Dinner is Serve. Mini Carls: Dinner is Serve (3x) Sora: Lewis, What's Wrong? Lewis Robinson: Nothing. Gaston Framagucci: Where are you From Lewis? Lewis Robinson: Canada. Cousin Robinson: I Think It Means North Montana Has it been called Canada in years. Lucille Robinson: Do You Know Sam Gunderson? Lewis Robinson: It's a big Country. (after They Watch Gaston and Franny's Fight) Lewis Robinson: Is Dinner Like This Every Night? Uncle Art: No yesterday we had Meatloaf. Sora: I Could Make Meatloaf Someday. Carl: Okay Gang time for the second cord What Goes Better with Meatballs them PB&J. Lewis Robinson: Hey It's Just Like... Sora: Just Like What? Wilbur Robinson: My Friend Lewis is an Inventor, He can fix it. Lewis Robinson: You Know I Can't. Lucille: Come On Give it a Try. Uncle Art: you don't understand what's at stake here, Look What Joe seeing the Toast. Bud: We're Past the point of no return. Sora: Not with a Help of the Keyblade. Lewis Robinson: Go Carl. (Carl spins PN&J gun but it's jam) Lewis Robinson: Oh No I Didn't Know I'm Sorry I Didn't Know. Sora: It's Okay Lewis, It's Okay. Franny: Like My Husband Always Says "Keep Moving Forever" Lewis Robinson: If I Had a Family, I Want to Be Them Just Like You. Franny: What Do You Mean If He Had a Family? Wilbur: Lewis is an Orphan. Franny: Orphan? The Caribbean (On Strange Tides) The Fairy Kingdom Long Lost Parents Kidnapped by Xigbar Hollywood California (Bolt) A Galaxy Far Far Away II Part 1: The Force Awakens A Galaxy Far Far Away II Part 2: The Last Jedi A Galaxy Far Far Away II Part 3: The Rise of Skywalker The Caribbean II (Dead Men Tell No Tales) I Missed Sora Zootopia New Orlenas (The Princess and the Frog) The Jungle (The Jungle Book) Land of the Dead (Coco) Sora and Kairi's Reunion and Long Lost Parents Need Rescue Facing Maleficent Sora and Riku vs Pete The Final Battle Sora and his Parents Reunited and Happy Ending Epilogue Category:Transcripts Category:Disney Transcripts